


A Dark Side

by SicaBeth



Series: What If? [1]
Category: Trolls (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-01-09 09:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SicaBeth/pseuds/SicaBeth
Summary: Everyone has second thoughts. The question always goes through their minds. So ask yourself... What if?





	1. A New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone has second thoughts. The question always goes through their minds. So ask yourself... What if?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wondered "What If?" I bet you have. It's a common question. It pulls you into anxiety and fear. Ever wondered how the world would be different if a "What If?" came true?

Hellllllllloooo, this is SicaBeth! I am introducing a series (and my first series) called "What if?" It is a series of scenarios that I came up with while watching the movie "Trolls"! Alternate paths and that sh*t. I am super excited about this project and I hope you guys will read it! Sorry if updates are slow btw... This is only the first chapter of this prompt. More chapters will come! ^u^ Hope you guys enjoy!!

Credit for some ideas goes to the story "A Troll Epic (To Be or Not To Be)" : http://archiveofourown.org/works/9942713/chapters/22255847

Trolls belongs to Dreamworks and any other companies.

Prompt : What happens to Branch and all the trolls if Poppy didn't "borrow" Branch's bunker?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"See ya in ten years." Branch said coolly, waving at the future queen of the Trolls.

He watched as Poppy went up and out of his bunker as she went further up his smart-ass smile fell. He sighed and turned around. So many thoughts were plaguing his mind...

'What if Poppy gets eaten?' 'What if you could have saved her friends?' 'What if...' 'What if...' 'What if...'

Branch shouted at him mind to stop. "WHAT IF! WHAT IF! WHAT IF! WHAT IF, I DON'T CARE!! I MADE MY DECISION AND IM STICKING WITH IT!!"

Branch was breathing heavily after his internal battle and sighed once again looking around his bunker. Ten years of exactly what he wanted.....silence......but now what?

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Poppy couldn't believe that Branch was just going to abandon THEIR friends! She was feeling something she hadn't before...what was it called? Hmmmmmmmmmmmm. She put her finger up in an 'ah-hah!' Moment and said out loud on accident.

"Hatred and Annoyance!" He voice came out as a sarcastic happy that she didn't notice.

She walked back to where all the other trolls were and put a smile on her face, as she was their princess. She approached her father.

"Get all the Trolls somewhere safe dad..." her voice was kind but demanding but there was an edge to it.

Her father nodded and started to move to talk to everyone, he shot her a worried glance before starting to give out instructions. Poppy ignored her father and walked as happily as she could to her pod.

The moment the door swirled shut Poppy fell to her knees and cried. She had never cried like this before. She didn't understand. She was confused. She was upset. She was...She was...angry!

Her tears fell harder and she didn't realize as her hair turned black and her skin turned a dark shade of gray. The only sign of her being pink was her hug time bracelet.

*Ding*

Hug time....

Poppy...she didn't hug anyone...

All her friends could be dead now...

She could do nothing...

Just cry and...hate...

...hate the troll that had been so cruel as to just let thei- her....her friends die...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Branch wiped his face as he turned off his self-made treadmill. Satisfied with today's work out, he decided to grab himself lunch.

He went into his small kitchen. He didn't need too much room for food prep. He used the extra space for more important things.

He went into his cabinets and pulled out the berries he picked a bit ago to find them perfectly ripe. Content he walked out of the kitchen and sat down at his desk a little bit away so the juice from the berry didn't drip on his work.

He had been doing a study on Trolls actually. Crazy as you may find it there were many many books concerning trolls. Other tribes that exists somewhere.

A tribe of warriors grabbed his attention most of the time. The first Trolls born from the mother tree.

Inside on of his research books there was a small section about the...'four stages of a troll'. It didn't say much but to simply put it :

Colored - normal. Happy. Content.

White - when a troll has lost all hope of anything this stage leads them to death

Grey - no happiness. Nothing...

Black - so filled with anger and hate you'll do anything to hurt the person who hurt you.

This concept intrigued Branch because he himself was grey. Branch shrugged as he finished off his berry. Guess he'd have to discontinue this project. He'd have no......he hated to say.....test subjects... Since everyone will be gone...

The thoughts came back...

What if...

What if...

What if...

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

Poppy had fallen asleep in the middle of her pod. No one had come looking for her in the chaos. Her dad was so caught up in the evacuation he didn't look for her either.

Poppy pushed herself up off the ground. Her head hurt and eyes burned. 

She made her way to her cute kitchen and made herself a jelly sandwich like she did everyday but something wasn't right but she couldn't place it.

She sat down at her hot pink table with half opened eyes and ate her sandwich. She didn't understand why she was feeling unsure. Then she remembered her anger. She crushed a part of her sandwich to where it was squishing through her fist.

Poppy rolled her eyes and sighed walking to her sink. She threw the rest of the sandwich away and turned the water on.

She put her hands under the water and as she looked at them her eyes shot open.

She was gray!!!

But...it was...different. It was darker than the other gray troll she knows. She growled when she thought of him. She didn't know whyy--...wait...yes she does....

She knows exactly why she hates him.

An evil smile spread across her face.

She'd make him regret it.


	2. Plans?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our favorite happy troll has taken a dark turn and no one has any idea. What is her dark mind planning? What if she takes it too far?

At this point Branch was at a loss as to what to do. He was sitting at his desk staining at the lift. 

...maybe he should just go up and check on everyon- ahem just go up and resupply a bit. He shut his book and stood up walking away from his table. 

He rolled his eyes at himself and and grabbed a pouch for his supplies. He walked over to his lift and called it down then headed up to above ground. 

He squinted his eyes as he moved the rock out of the way so he could reach the surface. He may be in the most shaded area of troll village but the sun still hurt his eyes.

He straitened his vest and set off to where he thought the rest of the Trolls were and would deny anything if they asked why he was there. 

He failed to notice the dark grin from behind the bushes as he pushed through the foliage. 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

'This couldn't be more perfect' Poppy thought to herself as she watched the grey troll walk off. 

Poppy snuck over to the entrance of the bunker, pushing up the rock and going down below. She looked around and remembered how she got down and up last time. Hitting the lever she went down into the traitors bunker. 

She looked around, not in awe, as she walked around the bunker. She had only been in the first room before. She was going to explore to come up with something for revenge, but she stumbled into Branch's research. 

"Troll stages?" She wondered out loud to herself.

As she opened the book she heard the click of Branch's bunker elevator once again. In a panic she accidentally left the page open to the stages. 

She snuck into Branch's bedroom and smirked as she saw the box labeled "Grandma"

She knew exactly what she was going to do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Branch stopped himself after walking a bit away. 

...did someone just go into his bunker...

He must be hearing things...

No one like him...

Why would they go in. 

Branch turned around and went back to his bunker. 

He thought heard shuffling as he lowered into his bunker but when he got there...

No one. 

Branch shrugged and was turning to leave...

He stopped. 

He closed his book before he left..

Someone was here. Or still are..

Branch pretended everything was fine as he headed towards his armory. He never did like other trolls...


End file.
